The shadows from the light
by Arq
Summary: Kari gets kidnapped and ends up falling in love with the digimon emperor. But the digimon empress doesn't like this. It's up to a new team and her digimon to save her.


Chapter One:

Kari sat on the park bench. She looked up at the clouds as Gatomon chased around the squirrels. She looked at Gatomon. "Gatomon leave the squirrels alone." Kari giggled. Gatomon ran over to Kari. Kari's d-terminal beeped. Kari opened it up. "We've got an e-mail."

"Who's it from?" Gatomon asked.

"Tai, he says all of the others are over at the apartment, including Mimi. He wants us to come home." Kari said.

Tai closed his d-terminal. "Kari says she's on her way."

"Good we wouldn't want her missing out on meeting the New York Team of Digidestined." Mimi said.

"Yeah, but this is getting a little out of hand. This apartment is too small for all of us." Willis said.

"He's got a point," Terriermon said, "couldn't we have all just gone to the park?"

"Yeah a big group of people all walking with digimon, that's subtle." A new Digidestined, Joshua, said. Joshua suddenly seemed light headed, falling backwards and grabbing the couch for support.

"What's with him?" Davis asked.

"Joshua what did you see?" Joshua's digimon, Candlemon said.

"Are you alright Josh?" Lee, another of the new Digidestined, asked.

"maybe you should sit down." Joe, yet another new Digidestined, said.

"No I'm fine" Joshua said, "It was a digimon, an evil one, it's attacking downtown. Kari needs us."

"Lets go." T.K said.

"No, Just us, the new Digidestined, we'll call if we need help." Zach, the final new Digidestined said. The five teens stepped out onto the balcony.

"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" The group called out.

"CANDLEMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO!"

"IMPMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO!"

"DEMIDEVIMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO!"

"RENAMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO!"

"TERRIERMON ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO!"

"Lets go!" Joshua yelled.

"Musyamon, wizard of influence!"

"AeroVeedramon, Dragon of balance!"

"Gemimon, the twin strength!"

"Ninjamon, ninja of Shadows!"

"Strikermon, warrior of trust!"

The five Digidestined climbed on the back of AeroVeedramon. Cocoamon ran to the balcony. "What about me?" He asked.

"Stay here, Cocoamon! We'll call if we need you." Willis said. And with that the Digidestined flew off.

"GATOMON!" Kari yelled as Gatomon hit the ground. The digimon, IceDevimon, was being controlled by a white spiral. "I don't get it. That doesn't look like the Digimon emperor's dark ring." Kari said as she picked up Gatomon. She looked around to find a Control Spire but one was no where to be found. All she saw was a white tower that glistened in the sunlight. "And why couldn't you armor digivolve?" She asked the silent Gatomon.

"KARI!" Willis yelled as he and the new team of Digidestined ran up to her. Upon entering the area the digimon had de-digivolved. Joshua looked around fast.

"Candlemon! Digivolve now!" Joshua yelled.

"Right! CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO!" Candlemon yelled. He glowed brightly and Digivolved.

"MERAMON!" Meramon said.

"Meramon go take out the Tower!" Joshua said.

"Right." Meramon said as he jumped off towards the tower.

"IceDevimon, Champion level." Willis said.

"Shall we?" Terriermon asked.

"Go for it!" Willis said.

"Terriermon Digivolve to!" Terriermon said.

"Renamon Digivolve to!" Renamon said.

"DemiDevimon Digivolve to!" DemiDevimon said.

"Impmon Digivolve to!" Impmon said.

"Gargomon!" Gargomon said.

"Kyubimon!" Kyubimon said.

"Wizardmon!" Wizardmon said.

"Thugmon!" Thugmon said.

"ATTACK!" Lee yelled. The 4 champions ran at IceDevimon, attacking all at once.

"GargoLazer!" Gargomon yelled as it shot it's attack at the spiral.

"Fox-tail inferno!" Kyubimon yelled as it shot it's attack at the spiral.

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon yelled as it shot it's attack at the spiral.

"Double shot!" Thugmon yelled as it shot it's attack at the spiral.

"Fireball!" Meramon yelled as it shot it's attack at the tower. All the attacks made contact at once, leveling the tower and destroying the spiral.

"YEAH BABY!!!!" Willis yelled as the Champion Digimon de-digivolved.

End chapter one.


End file.
